


A Very Mundane Halloween (Part 1)

by InterstellarAngel



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Multi, Romance, dressing eachother, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarAngel/pseuds/InterstellarAngel
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been invited to a Halloween Party and Alec wants nothing more than to stay at home with Magnus. But, Magnus has a plan to lure Alec into going with him that Alec can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying out the writey thing? 
> 
> SO I decided that this would be a kind of compilation of one shots surrounding different relationships within Shadowhunters (bc it's the best tv show ever yes? yes.) I just come up with ideas and write based on them BUT if anyone has any ideas or prompts/suggestions then feel free to suggest them. 
> 
> i'm not really sure what this is but what I do know is there'll be a second part soon <3

"Do we have to go?"  
Alec whined unashamedly, flopping down onto the couch as soon as the words left his mouth, effectively making Magnus chuckle in response. Magnus circled his couch and perched onto the arm rest, looking down at Alec.

"Come on Alec, you know full well you promised Izzy you would attend her party. You're as aware as I am just how excited she has been this past week planning it" Magnus replied, raising his eyebrows at the way Alec sighed heavily.

"I don't even see the point," Alex exclaimed, his hands flying up in exasperation, "we don't even celebrate Halloween in the Shadow World and all of a sudden Izzy gets the idea that it would be perfect to throw a Halloween party, mundane style? I refuse to go, you know.."

Magnus watched his boyfriend, a faint smile playing on his lips, spiel his distaste at the upcoming party. Magnus knew that whatever argument Alec would present before him wouldn't persuade him to let them stay at home as Magnus himself had also promised Izzy that they would both be there. The idea of a 'Halloween party' didn't exactly appeal to him - he didn't know much of the mundane holiday but knew that it involved a lot of humans sometimes dressing up as people of his own kind and other downworlders and Magnus wouldn't say he took offence from that, but he didn't exactly take it lightly. Magnus focused on the boy lay before him and extended a hand to trace his hairline gently, halting Alec's words in effect.

"Hey, I know you don't want to go but we both know that you wouldn't ever dream of disappointing your sister when she's depending on you and anyway, we can make fun of this situation" Magnus smiled, grabbing onto Alec's hand and pulling him up from the couch, across the loft and into his bedroom.

"I know what we can dress up as!" Magnus beamed, pleased with himself.

"We have to dress up? Are you kidding me?" Alec replied, underlying panic connected to his words.

"Well, yes Alexander, that is what is usually expected on Halloween" Magnus replied, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips. Alec didn't even continue any argument to this new revelation but instead pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing yet again.

"Fine," Alec replied sulkily, "what did you have in mind?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it now, I have this all figured out," Magnus started before walking over to his large closet, opening it and gesturing inside it, "voila!"  
Alec's brow furrowed in confusion, looking from Magnus to the ridiculously sized closet and back to Magnus.

"I don't think I follow.." Alec began before he was quickly cut off.

"You'll dress as me! You wear my clothes and attend the party as me!" Magnus gushed excitedly, waiting for a reciprocated response. Alec's features slacked and his mouth formed an O in realisation.

"And you can give me the clothes you're wearing now and I'll go as you! I finally get to be a sexy shadowhunter for a night," Magnus winked after this comment, eyeing Alec pointedly.  
Alec seemed to be processing things in his head until he came to a conclusion. 

"Okay, I don't hate the plan.. I just.." Alec started before seeming to rethink his words, trailing off into an incoherent mumble. Magnus frowned, stepping toward Alec.

"What was that?" Magnus questioned, his gaze never leaving Alec's face.

"Well, I just don't.. I can't pull off your clothes. Not like you do. You always look so amazing and so.. you. I'd just look wrong in your style" Alec tried to explain, not quite conveying his point, resulting in him looking down toward the floor in an attempt to divert Magnus' burning stare. Magnus took a further step toward Alec's lanky frame until he was stood before him. Magnus placed his index finger to the point of Alec's chin and gently pushed it up till Alec's eyes met with Magnus's deepened frown.

"Alexander, you could wear a ripped garbage bag and still look hotter than any other nephilim this world has ever seen," Magnus said with a soft smile on his lips, but with all seriousness, earning a blush from Alec, "so don't you go doubting yourself again. Especially not around me because you can bet I will be here to prove you wrong"

"Okay. Sorted then - we'll go as each other?" Alec asked, almost as if he didn't believe that this was the situation at hand.

"That is exactly what we'll do" Magnus replied, planting a small kiss on Alec's still pink-tinged cheeks before turning back toward his vast dressing table. He collected a makeup removing cleanser and began to remove the extravagant makeup around his eyes, a practiced hand making sure to remove each fleck of black from his eyelids. Alec watched intently with curiosity as an entirely new Magnus was slowly revealed to him. This Magnus was less refined, more relaxed, no front constructed - it was just him, his naked face, and Alec was captured by the sight.

"Don't just stand there Alexander," Magnus said, desperately trying not to smile at the nature in which Alec had been staring at him. Magnus walked back to stand in front of Alec once more. He raised a hand and entwined his nimble fingers in the material of Alec's t-shirt pulling it slightly away from Alec's hot skin. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe this will have to come off. Right?" Magnus questioned, his eyes flitting between Alec's t-shirt and the overcome look upon his face. Magnus and Alec were yet to explore the depths of their very new relationship and Magnus had to keep reminding himself that Alec was particularly inexperienced in such fields. Magnus kept this in mind so didn't make any sudden motion to tug the t-shirt away, although this may be the only thing he wished at this moment in time, and instead continued to watch Alec.

"Right." Alec finally replied breathily, taking a moment to watch the side of Magnus's mouth turn up in a small smirk and allow him to let go of Alec's t-shirt. Alec grasped the hem of the dark green material and brought it up over his chest and head, quickly coming face to face with his boyfriend again. Magnus tried not to let his eyes linger too much on the muscles protruding from Alec's chest and made an effort to avert his gaze from Alec's perfectly sculpted biceps as his arm reached forward to hand Magnus his top. 

"Thank you, you know, I'm actually looking forward to.." Magnus began, already thinking about what to dress Alec in when he turned and was swiftly welcomed to the sight of Alec, completely abandoning any shyness, taking the initiative to unlace his large walking boots and unbuttoning his jeans. He, quite ungracefully, pulled one leg at a time out of the jeans and handed them to Magnus with a slight hint of accomplishment on his face, as if he had overcome some sort of hurdle. Magnus could only watch in amazement until the sight of Alec stood only in underwear caught up with him and he seized the jeans handed to him before letting out a strained chuckle.

"You know I wasn't actually going to suggest switching pants also, due to our height difference, but.." Magnus started, Alec's visible increasing embarrassment hindering him in mid sentence. Alec made a grab for the jeans, mumbling a jumbled apology but Magnus was quick to move the jeans and hold onto them.

"But, it will be more fun this way I think," Magnus revealed, Alec calming slightly, "and anyway, who wouldn't want to miss this view?"

Alec heated as a flirtatious air filled the room, making him hot under the metaphorical collar. Magnus raised a single eyebrow suggestively before swiftly turning round and disappearing within his extensive wardrobe. Alec dithered awkwardly in the centre of the room as Magnus searched his wardrobe excitedly for a suitable outfit for him. 

"Alright, I think I have it" Magnus spoke distantly from within the closet a few seconds before appearing with a button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The shirt wasn't the most 'out there' of Magnus' collection, however it was extremely adventurous for Alec. It was a luxurious deep blue silk with flecks of gold littering the material adorned with glittering gold buttons and proper cuff links. Alec viewed it with caution, apprehensive about the whole idea now. Magnus seemed to sense this attitude and was quick to reassure Alec that this was only for fun. 

"Of course, granted, this may not be your usual dress sense but I just know this colour will really suit you" Magnus began to convince Alec through compliments and, as anyone could guess, Alec was always susceptible to the warlock's undeniable charm. Alec accepted the garments with a forced smile and began to get changed as Magnus unashamedly watched. 

With Alec fully dressed in Magnus' clothes, he turned to Magnus for confirmation, pulling at the sleeves, unsure of everything. Magnus reviewed Alec's outfit and grinned at the pants only reaching just above the ankle but loved how the shirt clung to his broad shoulders. 

"You look simply dazzling there, Alexander," Magnus commented, rapidly enjoying Alec's smile that spread from ear to ear, "and I knew I'd be right about the colour of that shirt."

Magnus tried immensely hard not to bite his lip and motioned towards his dressing table again, gathering a couple of cosmetics. He then, with makeup in hand, ordered Alec to sit before the mirror. Obeying, Alec apprehensively sat on the small stool as Magnus crouched beside him.

"Okay, so if I do one eye, I can trust you to do the other right?" Magnus asked, amusement lining each word at Alec's expense. 

"Wait, what?" Alec enquired suddenly.

"Oh Alec, you can't possibly expect to pass as the High Warlock of Brooklyn without a generous amount of eye makeup, can you?" Magnus chuckled, a brush dipping into a dark purple powder as he spoke.

"Oh and you can't possibly expect me to be able to do all this also" Alec retorted, eyeing Magnus' hand, poised ready to coat his eye lid in the colour. Only laughing in response, Magnus tilted Alec's head toward him and started to transfer the eye shadow to his eye. Magnus had always enjoyed the creativity that make up sparked within him and how easy it was to convey your personality through it. To say that Magnus was excited to share this with Alec would have been an understatement. He finished up with the shadow and reached for a black eye pencil. 

"Close your eyes and keep still for a second" Magnus whispered, not wanting to speak with great volume considering his proximity to Alec' face. Alec's eyes opened and his head jerked back in quick succession with seeing the eye pencil.

"What is that, what are you doing now?" Alec questioned, stress starting to seep through.

"Are you being serious? For a shadowhunter, you really do not possess as much courage as I had once thought," Magnus mocked, "this, dear Alexander, is an eye pencil used to outline and define the eye which will bring out that mesmerising hazel pigment you have. Now, will you let me do this?"

"Fine," Alec blushed, positively beaming, "I can't believe you're manipulating me through compliments."

"Hm, yes, but it's working, isn't it?" Magnus retorted, resting a hand upon Alec's temple to steady his head before he applied a thick line of kohl around the perimeter Alec's eye. Magnus stepped back to view his work and, after a quick nod of contentment, he left Alec to replicate this on the other eye as Magnus went to the bathroom to try to make his hair a little less Magnus and a little more Alec. 

Magnus entered his spacious bathroom, Alec's clothes still in hand, and pulled on the light chord to illuminate the space. He tutted at his appearance, missing the usual makeup he adorned himself with. Reaching for the comb laying beside the sink, he turned the hot water tap and soaked his hands in the liquid. He used his hand to run through his hair, quiffed perfectly at this moment in time, in an attempt to deflate it. He continued this motion until his hair was slick with water and void of all previous hair product before using the comb to brush locks of it forward. Magnus considered going for a more refined version of Alec's usual hair style but soon realised that if he were doing this, and doing it properly, then he may as well commit. Lowering his head, he shook his hair until it flopped back and forth, settling into uneven clumps. Magnus reached for a towel and dried his messy hair. He used his hands to tame it slightly. The black nail polish on his nails glinted in the electric light of the bathroom and Magnus sighed, lifting out nail polish remover from the cupboard under the sink. 

When happy with himself, he undressed and reached for Alec's t-shirt that he had laid next to the bath. He held the material in his hands for longer than he would like to admit, thinking over how many times Alec had worn it: also when and who he was with. Magnus pulled the top over his head and basked in the scent that soon clung to him, that was nothing like his own, but Alec's natural musk that Magnus had come to cherish over the small amount of time he had known him. He then pulled Alec's jeans on and almost burst out laughing at how they bunched around the lower half of his legs. 

"How are you getting on?" Magnus called out to Alec, switching the light off and exiting to join Alec back in the other room. 

Alec turned to view Magnus in the doorway. Magnus didn't know what he was expecting, but it wouldn't have been anywhere near Alec's actual reaction. A frown settled onto Alec's face at the sight of Magnus, his eyebrows furrowing. Magnus seemed to be a complete new person. A boring person, at that. Alec shook his head. 

"I don't like it," he said, "it's just not you. You look strange... no offence."

"None taken," Magnus laughed, actually quite enjoying the knowledge of how much Alec must love his usual look, "I could say the same for you." 

Magnus had to give Alec credit as he had done an exceptional job in completing his own eye of makeup. However, Magnus hadn't thought Alec would have found his hair product and styled his hair into a stiff quiff. He looked odd at first glance with the hair pushed back off his forehead but, after having time to mull over the view, Magnus marvelled at how unique Alec now looked. 

"The only difference is," Magnus continued after a few moments of silence between the two, "I quite like this new Alec. You look like you could walk into a club and pick up just about anyone who laid their eyes upon you."

"Shut up, don't make me feel bad for saying I don't like how you look," Alec raised from the stool and walked toward Magnus, "I just mean, you're not what I'm used to. You're still very.. attractive you know, you're hot, of course you are, but.."

Alec would have continued to stammer his way out of the awkward situation he had seemingly conjured up out of nowhere if Magnus hadn't raised a solitary finger and placed it on Alec's lips. 

"I understand. Now, I suppose we should be setting off. Wouldn't want to be late would we?" Magnus said, only maintaining eye contact after he had stared at Alec's lips for a good few seconds. Alec nodded for a reply and watched as Magnus strolled towards Alec's boots next to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to wear those? They're probably too big for.." Alec began but to no avail as Magnus had already pulled on each boot. He visibly struggled with the laces and fumbled with them with slight annoyance. 

"Oh, let me help you with those. They've always been a pain to lace up" Alec offered, kneeling before Magnus who had perched on the tail end of the bed. Alec took each lace and did them up expertly, looking up to steal glances at Magnus through thick eyelashes. Magnus smiled back each time their eyes met, taking thorough delight in the situation. 

"I know which shoes of mine you can wear. They were a gift from Ragnor some 400 years ago. They were always too big for me so they may be the cinderella fit for you" Magnus said, waiting for Alec to finish lacing the boots before he walked back towards the closet and lifted a box from one of the top shelves. He blew the dust away from atop and handed Alec a pair of luxurious leather loafers with a shining silver band stretching across the front. Alec accepted the shoes but couldn't help feeling they were much too smart for someone such like himself. He slipped them on all the same and, though they pinched uncomfortably at his toes, he told Magnus they were a perfect fit. 

"I guess we had better go then" Alec said, heading towards the door with Magnus following close behind. 

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed, "How could I possibly forget?"

Magnus turned on his heel and plucked a small pot from the contents of his dressing table drawer. 

"You can't truly pass as me without a little glitter" Magnus winked, screwing the top of the pot off and taking a pinch of the gold glitter. Magnus then proceeded to dust a little glitter around Alec's eyes then moving to unbutton the first few buttons of Alec's shirt. He sprinkled dust over his chest until it almost sparkled. 

"Now we can go" Magnus smirked, content with how the evening had panned out and , as the couple left the loft, Magnus imagined what may happen at the party and couldn't help thinking what possible antics he could get up to as he embraced Alec's character.


End file.
